


For Science

by Nataruma



Category: WildStar (Video Game)
Genre: Aurin, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Engineer - Freeform, Esper - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Mordesh, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Control, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataruma/pseuds/Nataruma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orris, an aurin member of the Explorer's Union, learns that every negative (and possibly positive) action one takes around a member of the Black Hoods could lead to some very compromising circumstances and quite a bit of scrutiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Sweat gleamed on his lithe body, droplets sliding down the straining aurin’s muscles to hit the metal bench he was strapped to. Fatigue was setting in, and indignation had switched to desperation by then, even though Orris’s tiny pointed canines were still doing their best to pierce through the combat-grade canister serving as a bit gag for his biting little mouth. It had been an accident! Mostly. The bot Dagny had been working on lay in a heap of reclaimed metal, broken sprockets and fizzling wiring on the workbench opposite. Surely it didn’t warrant such a, a sudden interest in his functions? Curiosity was normal, damnit!

A sudden pressure, an increase in vibration, and Orris’s thoughts scattered like butterflies. A high-pitched nasal moan escaped him, his thick brows knit together and his hips rose off the table as far as they could against their bondage. His cock was gleaming with his own precum at this point, straining, an angry purple colour at the tip around which the glowing bullet vibrator was clipped. Nestled neatly at the underside of his glans, it resembled a miniature skug egg, however that was where all similarities ended. This torturous little device would occasionally buzz to life and sent Orris’s thoughts into a whirlwind of senselessness.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been paired with the second, less obvious attachment. The harness wrapped around his hips wasn’t there to keep him tied down, but rather to keep his burden in place. The plug hummed inside of him and Orris twisted slightly, spewing a curse that was made unintelligible by the gag. It didn’t feel bad, and that was the problem. At first his face had been as bright as a Nexus moon from embarrassment, but now he just wanted to touch himself, dominion take the fact he wasn’t alone.

His bleary gold gaze shifted towards the monitors, where a lone figure stood mostly in the darker corner of the room, half cast in azure light projected off the hovering holoscreens. Dagny’s eyes would slowly blink between intense study. In truth, Orris wasn’t sure whether it was just staring for staring’s sake, or some sort of twisted sciency observation crap. He panted heavily through the gaps the gag barely provided, then bucked again when the vibrators thrummed to an intense degree. His toes curled and he moaned higher, gripping the edges of the table with his hands, his claws leaving scratches in the metal.

However, despite the tickling and teasing, it was never satisfying. There was barely any stimulus—all things considered—just enough to keep him stiff and yearning. Desperate. He refused to beg yet, and perhaps that was what the mordesh was waiting for. Dagny now resembled more and more the villain Orris was so sure he wasn’t upon their first meeting. There was nothing he could read in that cool expression, whether the engineer kept his features smooth on purpose or simply found the view a thing of science and nothing more. Orris knew one fact was certain; Dagny was in full control of the situation, which was perhaps how he liked it. There were buttons on the projected screens, and every time Dagny would decide to touch one, the vibrations would go haywire, and by extension so would he.

Tired, Orris observed with an almost defeated little grunt. His legs shivered more intensely now when he used them to lever his lower half off the table, his arms were cramping, and he felt like his balls were going to burst, but they never did. They couldn’t. It was past being just vexing. It was simply unfair. He was beyond thirsty, despite the wetness on the gag. Something beeped overhead and the villain in the shadows stepped around his screens to approach the bench. There was a flash of light hitting glass and then sweet cool water trickled down over the gag and around it. Orris moaned and lifted his head up, sticking his tongue around the bit as much as it allowed, groaning desperately for a proper drink.

The water trickled to a stop and he growled, yanking at the bonds holding him tight, glaring at the impassive eyes that blinked slowly down at him. Were they so impassive though? They had never left the undignified sight of him since he’d woken in this situation. Was he enjoying this? The bastard. Even though Orris thought the unkind words, they stuttered in his mind as they would have on his tongue, because his loins heated at the implication that perhaps the interest here wasn’t simply a scientific one.

His suspicions seemed to be confirmed when a long-fingered hand caressed his furnace-hot cock briefly. No! No, no, no. His mind screamed, a choked whimper accompanying the desperate negating thoughts. He didn’t want just a teasing touch, but the scientist was back at his apparatus, recording his findings. The vibrators, hitherto silent, suddenly lurched back to life and Orris yelped behind his gag, thrashing. He arched his back and neck, his chest heaving with silent sobs, his hair wet from the water and his own sweat. Resistance slowly metamorphosed into desperate thrusts. He twisted his hips back and forth, no longer caring what it looked like or if he was just the butt of some colossal joke.

His balls were heavy and wet with his own fluids as they dripped down to the metal beneath him. The plug wasn’t enough to satisfy him, and it just sat there, teasing, never fulfilling his needs. He tried as much as he could to move that stupid vibrating egg, but it just wouldn’t listen, or shift. Oh please… Fucking please… The grunts his efforts drew from him seemed so loud in his own ears. Maybe… Maybe Calla was right. Maybe he should have been more cautious this time around. Hindsight wasn’t going to wrap its hand around his cock to jerk him off though, so that was a moot point by then. Great space balls, he wanted to come so bad.

He opened his eyes again, not surprised that everything was distorted by the moisture in them as he stared down his chest, past his stomach to stare at the cock standing ramrod straight between his legs. The belts strapping his shins to his thighs dug in firmly every time he strained, made of firmer stuff than aurin determination. He tried again, one last desperate struggle for give, but all he did was bounce his weeping erection. The scrappy explorer was all out of power, his limbs quivered, strained to their max, and his lungs heaving for breath. It was over, though he gave a good performance for the better part of two hours as far as he could tell.

He threw the towel in with a bitter taste in his mouth, shifting his gaze back to Dagny, the aurin’s face now devoid of anger. The keening moan that spilled out of him then was nothing short of pathetic. His hips wriggled and his fingers dug further into the sides of the bench as he jumped off the deep end and mewled in asinine submission. It wasn’t until the cynicism in Orris’s thoughts completely burned away that the scientist shifted, but by then the aurin was desperate enough that he welcomed any contact with an enthusiastic and encouraging purr.


End file.
